Inuyasha's big Mistake
by fallenangelinuyasha
Summary: Will Inuyashas big mistake make Kagome go to her time or stay and yell 'sit' at the top of her lungs untill Inuyasha learns some manners and behave?
1. Chapter 1 the question

**Chapter 1 The Question**

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" I shouted. Inuyasha turned around puzzled. " Kagome, what are you doing here? I thought you went back to your world." I giggled and said " Well im here now." Inuyahsa sighed and said " Well you just left 5 hours ago." I thought to myself _hm I'm beginning to think he wanted me to stay home_. " Well school is out, my mom left a note that said 'Kagome im going to visit your Aunt. Souta and your grandfather is with me. The key is in its usual place, Love Mom.' So I went in took a bath, ate then took a nap then came back. Why did you want me to stay there?" Inuyasha said " No, well actually i didn't want you to go." I shot him a puzzled look " Why? And Where is Sango, Miroku, and Shippo?"

"Er, well they had to acompany Sango, to take Kohaku to the demon slayer village to help him recover his memory, they told me to stay in case you came back.......Can we go to your time?" asked Inuyasha.

"Oh, i forgot, would you like to come to my time for the night then come back? Oh how long will Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kohaku be back?" I asked.

"About three days. Yes I would like to go to your time." said Inuyasha.

" go." I said. Then we headed torwards the Bone Eater's Well. _I wonder why Inuyasha was so anxious to get to my time. Any who well he looks happy now._I thought. I opened the door and walked in, and said " Inuyasha? Are you ok.....Huh? _What's Inuyasha doing!_Thought Kagome.

_Well I guess I should ask her now._Inuyasha thought as he grabbed my hand and turned me towards himself so he could look into my eyes. "Kagome I've been wondering what do you think of me? When im a half demon and when im a human.

I looked up at him wondering why he asked the question. " I... I don't know what to say because almost every thing I say makes you mad. But before I answer the do you feel about me?"

"Er, um well not everything makes me mad I just act that way. Well if I tell you your just gonna say things, but i will tell you any way. Kagome I love you."

_WOW! I can't beleive he just said that.I guess now i can answer his question. _I thought with a smile. That expression made Inuyasha smile too." Inuyasha I love you as a half demon and i love you as a human just the same. My love for you is an unconditional and im irrevicolably in love with you. No matter what my love will never change." Hearing that Inuyahsa hugged me and I thought _wow i didn't know that he likes me! WOW! I am soooo happy._

_Its good to know she loves me, I'm happy._Inuyasha thought to himself. "Kagome now that the shikon jewel is whole and Naraku is gone...."

"What?" I asked then I thought _Grr. he still hasn't gotten over Kikyo._Then a sad expression came to my face and then a horrified expression came over Inuyasha's face.

"Kagome I know what your thinking and no I dont love Kikyo I just care for her. I love you and you only."

Hearing that I looked at Inuyasha and smiled then said "Well finish what you where going to say."

" Well I'm glad you understand. Kagome will you marry me?" Asked Inuyasha.

_Wow!_I thought."Yes I will." With that answer Inuyasha sweeped me off of my feet and took me into my house.

_Yes! She said yes. I always knew she liked me!_thought Inuyasha.

With a grin on my face I thought_ When will we go back to the Feudal Era._ "When will we get married?" I asked.

"When the others get back, I asked Kaede to do it, because well she is a priestess and you don't want Miroku to do it, so Kaede was my other option." said Inuyasha.

"Okay" I answered.


	2. Chapter 2 the wait

**Chapter 2 The Wait**

I yawned as I made supper. Inuyasha said " Kagome when your done eating you need to sleep your tired, you look like you could collapse."

" I'm fine really, I'm just a little tired." I said as she served noodles Inuyasha's favorite food.

Inuyasha sighed and said "Thank you for the noodles.I figured you would have made something you like."

As soon as we finished eating Inuyasha followed me into the living room and started to watch TV. Five minute's later I fell asleep. Inuyasha thought_ wow i was right she fell looks so peaceful and content.I guess I'll have to take her to her bedroom._As Inuyasha picked me up and put me in my bed and covered her up,I woke up. Inuyasha said "Sorry,did I wake you?"

"No, why am I in bed?" I asked.

"You fell asleep and I put you in bed." answered Inuyasha.

"Where are you going to sleep?" I asked as I took my shoes off.

"On the floor I guess." answered Inuyasha sitting down next to the bed petting the cat Buyo.

"Here." said I scooting over on my bed. "It's a big bed so you can sleep on that side."

"Thanks" said Inuyasha as I went back to sleep. He thought to himself_ Kagome is kind she is selfless. I wonder what were going to do tomorrow._

As he thought he drifted to sleep, and as he slept he dreamed. In his dream he and I where married and has one kid named Kaede who was a half demon, and Kaede had the Shikon Jewel. Then I said 'I hope you enjoy the present from me and your dad.' Then Kaede said ' I will guard it with my life.' As kaede said that he woke up to see that I had some sort of book in my hands.

"Kagome?" said Inuyasha, but I didn't move from my position with my head down and sitting on my knees was a book that was closed with the page marked by a pen.

he opened the book that said_ 'My Diary_' on the front and read 'Dear Diary today Inuyasha said he loved me and I told him how I felt. Then he asked me to marry him. I said yes. I am happy.'

Inuyasha thought _She writes things in this book that must be secrets._Then he put the book on my desk and put me in the bed. Then he sat down and slept without a dream.

I dreamt I was with Inuyasha in the Feudal Era talking beneath a as I started to watch the sun set I looked at the colors in the sky and sighed with content. Inuyasha said, 'Kagome are you happy?' I looked at Inuyasha said ' Yes I am very happy.' Then the dream went bad and Inuyasha transformed into his demon form and as he went to hit me with his long claw like nails I yelled sit and when I did he fell to the ground. When I said sit she said it in my sleep too and woke Inuyashsa up. After I yelled sit he got even madder and I tried to get away and when I tried to run I stumbled upon a bow and quiver full of arrows. I picked them up and when I did Inuyasha dropped out of the trees and Lady Kaede shot him with a sacred arrow. Inuyasha transformed to his normal self and died in my arms I woke up screaming and crying. "OH! MY! GOSH!" I yelled crying.


	3. Chapter 3 the dream

**Chapter 3 The Dream**

"What's wrong Kagome?!" Shouted Inuyasha scared.

"Oh! It was just a dream." I sighed with relief. Then I looked at Inuyasha's bewildered expression."I'm fine." I said as a tear formed in my eyes. Then I looked over him to see if he was injured in any way.

"Kagome! Whats wrong?!Why wont you tell me?" he asked. I caved in and started to cry on his shoulder and he pulled me into a hug and said " I can't help you if I don't know whats wrong. Please tell me?" Inuyasha asked desperate to find out what was making his Fiancee cry.

"O...kay. I was dreaming and at first it was a good dream then it went bad and my worst fear happened.....you turned into your demon form and attacked me but then Lady Kaede shot you with an arrow and you died in my arms," then I started to cry again.

"It's ok. Im here and I won't turn into a full demon either... I'm OK its alright." he said trying to comfort me. He pulled away from me and looked into my chocolate brown eyes that where red from the tears and said softly. "Kagome I promise I will be there for you no matter what ok."

I sniffled and said " you Inuyasha."

"Your welcome Kagome." He then leaned forward to kiss me.

I glanced at the clock that read 3:10 a.m. and was about to get up but Inuyasha grabbed me and said " Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and Kohaku should be back in two days what will we do until they get back?"asked Inuyasha.

I grinned "Have fun. Do ANYTHING" I emphasised the word" we want."

"Oh really?"he said " When does this 'fun' begin?" he mocked playfully.

I glanced towards the clock again and giggled."What's so funny?"Inuyasha asked.

"The 'fun' begins after noon. We still have a couple of hours."I answered." We have the rest of the morning and im afraid to sleep again."I added

"Kagome" Inuyasha said softly" you will sleep without a nightmare this time trust me."Then he kissed my forehead and started to hum a song that was unfamiliar to me.

"What are you humming?" I asked puzzled." It's beautiful." I said. _I love it its so soothing. It's very calming._ I thought

Inuyasha said" It's a lullaby my mom used to sing to me it's called Inuyasha Sotanshi." I smiled as if to say 'it's beautiful' then fell soundly asleep." Good night Kagome." he said then he kissed my forehead then started to hum the lullaby again.

The hours went by and Inuyasha watched me sleep soundly. Then all of a sudden my alarm clock went off and I woke up and turned it off. The clock read 5:30 a.m. and I looked around the room and Inuyasha wasn't there.I was about to get up when Inuyasha walked through her bedroom door and said " Good Morning. I imagine you slept well." he grinned.

I stretched and said "Yeah I did that lullaby was soothing, I loved it." my stomach rumbled "oh i guess i should go eat."I said then laughed.

"I guess you should too." Inuyasha said as he laughed along with me. We started to walk down the stairs when the phone rang. " Huh, who would call at five-thirty in the morning?" I wondered out loud then answered her phone. "Hello?" I asked " Hey Kagome, whats up." It was one of my friends." why did you call its five - thirty in the morning!" I exclaimed "I'm sorry Kagome, but Yukka and Ayumi wanted to see if you would come over today. Will you?" asked Eddie "No i can't." i answered with a fake sneeze that sounded real. "Aw when can you come over." asked Eddie. " I have no idea I'm sick. I have to go bye." I answered "bye." Said Eddie.


	4. Chapter 4 'Fun'

**Chapter 4 'Fun'**

I started to fix breakfast and Inuyasha said " You are not sick." he laughed then I said " I had to say something like im sick to make eddie leave me alone." I snickered.

"What's for breakfast? It smells good," he said. "Eggs,bacon and sausage." I replied with a laugh.

"What's so funny?" asked Inuyasha. " The look on your face." replied Kagome " Here is your plate go,uh um to the table and get in the chair." I said then Inuyasha smiled and said " Don't you dare say sit. If you want me to sit, say sat if you want me to sit without hitting the ground." said Inuyasha.

" Ok, Inuyasha go sat at the table. That sounds so it works." I laughed.

After they got done eating they sat on the porch watching the sun rise. " It's beautiful."said Kagome." "It's not beautiful its pretty. I wouldn't call any thing or any one beautiful but you....You are amazing, you are kind and gentle and caring." said Inuyasha.

"Thank you Inuyasha." said Kagome as she leaned on him. When the sun was fully risen over the horizon, I stood up and looked at Inuyasha who had just sighed, and smiled at him. He stood up and looked at me then hugged me and said " I love you."

"I love you to." I said.

me and Inuyasha sat in a tree and talked till about eleven then I realized I must have dozed off because I was leaning on Inuyasha's chest and covered up with the robe of the fire rat and said "Oops I must have gotten a little tired." I said a little embarrassed.

Then Inuyasha laughed and said no need to be embarrassed."OK." replied Kagome.

_Huh who is that_Inuyasha thought to himself. Inuyasha heard me gasp then said "Whats wrong Kagome?"

"Look! My mom is back!" I said Kagome said that her Mom,Grandpa and her brother Souta walked into the house.I shouted "Mom! Up here!"

Kagome's mom looked up and said" Oh hi Kagome hi Inuyasha. Come on in I will fix dinner." With that said they went inside and ate then I said" Mom. I'm getting married tomorrow." "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" My mom asked " Well Inuyasha asked me yesterday and we where waiting on the others to get back so Kaede can marry me and Inuyasha....Oh I forgot we have to try to take you to the Feutal Era first. Follow me to the well then grab my hand." I said .

They went to the well and tried it worked so they went back. "Wow I didn't think it would work!" I all of a sudden she heard three knocks on the door "Souta answer the door!"shouted mom.

"Hey Kagome it's your friends Yukka, Eddie and Ayumi!" Souta said .Then Yukka said " Kagome are you feeling better?" I said "Now I am I took and some medicine and im feeling better." "Good" Ayumi said "That's great" Eddie said "Awesome" said Yukka.

"Uh Kagome who is this?" asked Ayumi. "This is Inuyasha he is my Fiancee." I said proudly."Whoa" they said "but your only a sophmore!" "So what." Announced Inuyasha.

"So what. So What! She is only Fifteen!" "So am." I said Inuyasha.

"When is the wedding?"asked Yukka. "Well I can't say because well only my mom is going." I replied sheepishly."Its a private wedding." "But.. Kagome we are your friends." said Eddie. "I'm sorry you guys." I said "I have to go_, lets go Inuyasha_.

" _Why can't I tell them... Oh yeah They'll think im a psychopath!!_

Inuyasha and I let them think they left but climbed the tree in the front yard and waited until the girls left."Some 'fun' "stated Inuyasha."Oh I forgot I was going to take you to the arcade but its closed now." I said sheepishly."Its alright" said Inuyasha as he kissed me. "We've got time to do that later we have to leave tomorrow morning." I said "Ok im going to go to bed now. Will you help me down from this tree?" Inuyasha laughed "Hold on tight."Then he jumped to my bedroom window, opened it then put me in the bed."I will be right back" I said " I'm going to "


	5. Chapter 5 the wedding

**Chapter 5 The Wedding**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock,yawned because I was still tired and thought to myself_I have to get ready to go to the Feudal Era with mom get married take her back through the well and get back with my stuff for the will i do that within twenty minuets so he doesn't come for me and see his surprise?!_

"Kagome! are you ready?!" Inuyasha shouted from downstairs."I will be down in a minuet." I grabbed my dress put it in my bag and got Inuyasha a black Kimono and put it in my backpack put on my usual clothes and put my bag on ran downstairs and said "All set?" "I got us some breakfast."said my mom.

"Lets go the others should be at the well by now." Inuyasha stated as soon as we got to the shrine."Lets hold my hand." I said

We made it throught the portal and we got to the other side as soon as the others climbed out of the well and then Miroku said "Who is this lovely woman." Sango said "Save it Monk!" Mom said " I am Kagome's mom."

"Im to meet you." said Sango "Nice to meet you Sango" said my mom "I'm to meet you Kagome's mom." "Nice to meet you too Miroku please call me mom." "I'm Shippo. I am glad to get to meet you. That's Kirara the two tailed demon cat."

"My mom is here for my wedding." I said. "Wow you and Inuyasha I presume." said Miroku " I will happily marry you two."

" Uh, Lady Kaede is. Sorry." I said " We where waiting on you guys." "Thats so nice. Thanks Kagome." Sango said. "Wow! How conciderate." said Shippo. "How kind." Miroku said glumly because he didn't get to marry me and Inuyasha.

We walked to the village and I spoke to Lady Kaede. She said she would this evening so I gave Inuyasha his black kimono to change into then I changed into my pretty blueish white dress and then the ceremony started. We said I do then I took my mom home and grabbed my things and left.

I got back in ten pleased Inuyasha. When I got there I changed before he got back he sat by the fire in the house I walked through the door handed him his robe of the fire rat and said "Let's go swim."

He was intrigued by the idea by the time we got there the sun was down and there was a day left until the new moon and Inuyasha cursed under his breath. So I said " Don't worry tomorrow will be fine." Then gave Inuyasha some shorts then I was in my bathing suit. "What do you not like to get wet?" I asked " No is the water cold?"

"Feel for yourself." I said as I splashed water at him he said playfully "Now your going to get it!" He jumped at me making me land on the ground on my wasn't going to have that so he picked me up and tossed me into the water and then I squealed because the water was kinda cool. "Ha!" he said "I told you you where gonna get it back." he laughed.i couldn't help but laugh too.

As soon as I got out of the water I was freezing so Inuyasha told me to wear the his robe of the fire rat. He carried me home as soon as we got into the hut it got warm and I fell right asleep.

* * *

the funny stuff comes in chapt 8 or 9 be patient plz


End file.
